Life After Come With Me
by acebear
Summary: this is the Sequel to come with me
1. Chapter 1

Life After Come With Me

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

On come with me

2 Days Later

Tony walked into Abby's room. Tali was finally going to see Abby and Kate since they both were finally out of the ICU later. Tony smiled as he saw Abby holding Mike for the first time since he was born and she would be holding Kate within the hour and she couldn't wait. He walked over to her and kissed both Mike's and her heads before sitting down and asking her how she was feeling. She smiled and looked down at Mike before finally saying better now that she had met their son and once she meets their daughter that everything will be perfect. Just then the heard a knock at the door and that is when a nurse bright Kate in. Tony took Mike so that Abby could have that one on one moment with Kate as well. Abby looked at Kate as soon as she was in her arms. She kissed her head and looked over at Tony who was holding Mike. It was about a half hour after Kate came when they heard another knock at the door. They looked at each other than the door as it opened they smiled as they saw Tali ran into the room followed by Gibbs and Senor.

It wasn't long after getting there and everyone had met Mike and Kate that Gibbs offered to take Tali for the night so that Senor could have the night off. He then picked Tali up who was now on the bed with Abby and Kate. Tali looked at Gibbs and rubbed her eyes and laid her head on him. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Tony handed Senor Mike before walking over to Gibbs and kissing Tali on the head. Tony took Tali without waking her and walked over to Abby so that she could kiss Tali goodbye/night too. Abby kissed Tali's head before telling her how much she loved her without waking her. After Abby kissed Tali Tony took a sleeping back over to Gibbs, After getting Tali back Gibbs told them goodnight and left with Tali.

Senor stayed another 30 mins holding his new grandkids before finally deciding to go home for the night. After Senor left Abby decided she wanted something to eat and asked Tony to go get her something. He said OK then put Mike into Abby's other arm then asked her what she wanted. She looked from Mike to Kate than to Tony before saying that she would like a few tacos. He said OK before kissing her, Mike and Kate then told her he would be back.

It didn't take long after he left that Abby, Kate, and Mike had all fallen asleep. Soon after they had fallen asleep is when Tony came back with Taco Bell. After setting the bag on the table he walked over and kissed her awake and before taking Kate and putting her into her hospital crib. After putting Kate in her crib he did the same with Mike then went over and pushed the table over to Abby so she could eat . After doing that he sat down in the chair next to her. She smiled at him and thanked him for everything from the Tacos to their family. He then said your welcome babe and thank you for saying yes when I asked you to come with me.

Now Life After Come With Me

Abby was in the back seat with Mike and Kate who were both crying their heads off and nothing she was doing to try and calm them down was working. They were on their way to pick up Tali who was at Senor's house where he and Gibbs were watching Tali so Tony could pick up Abby and the twins from the hospital. It didn't take them long to get to Senor's house and for them to get Kate and Mike out of the car. Once Kate and Mike were in Tony and Abby's arms they finally stopped crying and snuggled into them and fall asleep. Abby and Tony looked at each other to the now sleeping twins in their arms for a moment or two before finally walking up to the door and knocking. It didn't take long for Senor to answer the door. Once they were inside they heard laughing from the living room. Gibbs had Tali laughing by tickling her. Gibbs stopped tickling Tali as soon as Abby and Tony walked in with Mike and Kate. Gibbs picked up Tali and walked over to them. Once Gibbs and Tali were in front of Abby and Tony Gibbs put Tali down and picked up Mike who had woken up in Tony's arms. After Gibbs had Mike that is when Tony picked up Tali.

Once Tony had Tali he hugged her and told her how much he loved her and how happy he was to see her. Soon Kate was awake as well and Tali wanted to see her little sister so Tony took her over to her and Tali kissed Kate's head before wanting Abby to hold her. Abby passed Kate over to Senor and took Tali from Tony. Everyone talked for a few hours before they finally decided to it was time to go home.

It didn't take them long to get home and for Tali to start in her playroom and for Abby and Tony to put Mike and Kate down for a nap. After putting Kate and Mike down she took the monitor and they went downstairs to cook dinner. After getting into the kitchen she set the monitor on the counter and went to make a salad while he went and make a chicken casserole. After dinner was made he went and got Tali while she went to go get Kate who had woken up. Once Tali was in her chair and Kate was in her rocker seat is when Tony went and got Mike. After Mike was in his rocker seat next to Kate is when Tony finally joined Abby and Tali for dinner.

Later that night

Tali had fallen asleep in her playroom after dinner so when came in to check on her he saw she was asleep so he picked her up and took her to her bedroom and put her to bed. While Tony was with Tali Abby was in Kate and Mike's room trying to get them back to sleep she tried everything but nothing was working she changed them, fed them. Once Tony was finished he walked into Kate and Mike's room to help Abby so he walked over and picked Kate up while Abby picked up Mike. After a few mins of them rocking them they decided to try and sing them to sleep so they picked chillin like a villain and began to sing to Mike and Kate

Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
(You need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain

Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here

You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health  
(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a

I really wanna be bad a lot  
And I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what I'm not  
Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught  
He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be  
Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the words to myself

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain

Once they had finished singing they noticed Mike and Kate had fallen asleep. So they put them in their cribs. After they put Mike and Kate in their cribs they decided it was time to go to bed themselves.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Life after come with me chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Later that night

Tali had fallen asleep in her playroom after dinner so when came in to check on her he saw she was asleep so he picked her up and took her to her bedroom and put her to bed. While Tony was with Tali Abby was in Kate and Mike's room trying to get them back to sleep she tried everything but nothing was working she changed them, fed them. Once Tony was finished he walked into Kate and Mike's room to help Abby so he walked over and picked Kate up while Abby picked up Mike. After a few mins of them rocking them they decided to try and sing them to sleep so they picked chillin like a villain and began to sing to Mike and Kate

Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
(You need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain

Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here

You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health  
(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a

I really wanna be bad a lot  
And I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what I'm not  
Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught  
He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be  
Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the words to myself

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain

Once they had finished singing they noticed Mike and Kate had fallen asleep. So they put them in their cribs. After they put Mike and Kate in their cribs they decided it was time to go to bed themselves.

Now on Life after come with me

6 years later

Abby was in the kitchen when Tony walked in and wrapped his arms around her she smiled and kissed him. They had just pulled apart when Tali, Kate, and Mike came in and asked what breakfast was. Tony then went over to the stove and picked up the pan of eggs Abby just made while Abby picked up the plates of bacon and pancakes and showed it to the kids.

After breakfast, Tony took Kate and Mike to school while Tali took the bus so she could be with her friends. While Abby cleaned up from breakfast and went to get ready for work. She was in their bedroom when he walked in and over to her and kissed her before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed and laying her down and starting a very heated make out. Soon they needed air and after they got their breath back he looked her in the eyes before finally saying let's have another baby. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before finally saying that she was thinking about asking him if he wanted another baby because she was ready to have another baby now that the twins and Tali are older.

He then looked at the clock and said they had time before they needed to be into work. She kissed him deep and began to take their clothes off. Once they were completely naked he didn't waste any time entering her fast and deep. Soon he was sending ripple after ripple into her while she was having a blissful release herself. Soon they were getting their breathing back and he pulled out of her before laying down next to her and kissing her and telling her how much he loved her and how he thanked God every day for her and their family. He then said come on let's go take a shower and get ready for work. She then kissed him and got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower just as the water got hot he walked in and picked her up and they got into the shower. After a little lovemaking in the shower they finally took a shower then after the shower they dried off and went and got dressed then headed in after stopping and getting a coffee and caff pow.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
